


You seem hardly to have aged at all

by lemon7199



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins Returns (2018), Mary Poppins Returns - Fandom
Genre: Additional ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-Credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon7199/pseuds/lemon7199
Summary: When Mary Poppins leaves Cherry Tree Lane for the second time, there is something new worrying her, and the wind knows just where to go to lessen her worry.





	You seem hardly to have aged at all

**Author's Note:**

> Mary Poppins oneshots seems to be my thing right now. I just can't get them out of my head
> 
> Obligatory english isn't my first language  
> I own nothing.

Hardly.  _ Hardly. _

Mary Poppins couldn’t get the word out of her head, as she once again rose over the picturesque Cherry Tree Lane. From the park came music and cheerful noises, noises that Mary Poppins couldn’t seem to enjoy. It was never easy, leaving the Banks children (and she would know - she’d done it twice,) but there was worry growing in the pit of her stomach. Of course, Mary Poppins had reprimanded Michael for his incredibly rude comment, but the fact of the matter remained, she seemed to have aged.

Mary Poppins knew this of course, she had sensed it since long, and along with Jane Banks reminding her younger brother that no one hired a nanny any longer, the fact was as clear as day. She was indeed aging. She was still fairly pretty, of course, but her skin had bothered with wrinkling itself just slightly, mostly around the eyes and lips. Most people wouldn’t notice, but Mary Poppins did, as did her reflection.

“Do you think this was our last go?” spoke the parrot, curiously eyeing Mary Poppins upside-down. If her manners had been worse, Mary Poppins would have shrugged. But she had good manners, as one should, and thus she shook her head and smiled politely.

“I honestly couldn’t tell you”, she responded with honesty. “I do suspect that, at the very least, our pace will be slowing down.”

“Good”, croaked the parrot, voice slightly hoarse from the grip that Mary Poppins had on its throat. Unfortunate, but it couldn’t be helped. Travelling by umbrella wasn’t a pleasure cruise, at least not for the umbrella. “I could really use a vacation.”

Mary smiled softly, her eyes tearing from the parrot and focusing on the shrinking London silhouette, and the horizon which awaited her.

“So could I.”

 

Mary Poppins had been all over the world in her work, taking on new charges wherever she was needed. However, she suspected that the wind had much else in mind this time, as it swept her from city to city without letting her touch the ground. When the wind finally began to subside, a beach emerged from under the clouds, with wonderfully turquoise water connecting the white sand with the horizon. From up above it almost seemed like a painting. Mary Poppins red lips stretched into a wide smile as her feet touched the ground still in first position. The intense heat beckoned Mary Poppins to unbutton her coat and shove it down her carpet bag instead, though she happily obliged. No one in particular seemed to have noticed her unusual arrival, and paid her no attention when she passed bath towel after bath towel and parasol after parasol.

“Stop righ’ there!” A familiar voice rang through the air, and Mary Poppins took to a halt. Her smile remained as she obeyed the voice, not moving a muscle.

“I’d know that silhouette anywhere”

At last, Mary Poppins turned around, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. “Oh Bert, don’t you have anything new to say?”

“Many things, Mary Poppins”, said the former chimney sweep, gesturing to the small sand drawing he just had made from her shadow. “None of ‘em important enough righ’ now.” Bert gestured toward the bath towel beside his own, and Mary Poppins wondered how he could have known.

“It is nice to see you again, Bert”, she said as she happily sat down beside him. His face was wrinkled with age, almost drawing close to his sixth decade, but his smile was just as wide as always, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

“You seem ‘ardly to’ve aged at all”, Bert remarked. Mary Poppins opened her mouth to give the same reprimand as she had given Michael Banks some weeks before, but instead of harsh words came laughter through her lips. She leant closer to Bert, closing her eyes and taking in the warmth of the sun and the man she treasured deeply.

“I have aged, haven’t I?”


End file.
